What are Sisters for?
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: Anna always has a helping hand! Elsa always has great advice, for whatever her problem may be. However, when Elsa is feeling blue, Anna might just be able to return the favour! Cute oneshot about the sisterly bond of Elsa and Anna! Hope you enjoy!


**A few weeks after the Great Freeze...**

"Elsa?" Anna knocked timidly at the door.

"Yes?" Elsa responded, as she rolled her eyes at another letter from the Royal Family of Westleton.

"May I please come in?" Anna asked, empathising the please.

"Sure, come on in, Anna," Elsa smiled as her sister came in through the door timorously, looking very red indeed.

"Well, what's my little sister coming to tell me today?" Elsa asked, her face still cheerfully happy with a smile.

Anna got even redder, so red her freckles became invisible, her red-blonde hair looked almost as blonde as Elsa's. Her dainty, white hand trembled with fear. Her eyes were permanently focused on the immaculate floor below.

"So? Aren't you going to sit?" Elsa asked, pondering that Anna's behaviour was indeed very aberrant.

"Oh? Um? Me? Oh, yes, I was just going to do that!" Anna jumped, and slid guiltily into the soft, cushioned chair, opposite Elsa.

"Anna? I can't take this anymore! What's wrong? You look like you robbed the Queen or something!" Elsa exaggerated, looking at Anna seriously.

"Well, if I did, she should jolly well be used to it!" Anna giggled at Elsa's look of perplexities.

"Huh? What?" Elsa queried, her icy eyes getting smaller with confusion.

"You're the Queen!" Anna pointed out, rolling her eyes at Elsa's ignorance.

"Oh! Well, it's an expression! Now, stop procrastinating and tell me what you have done!" Elsa demanded, her "sister-mode" activated.

"Fine! Well, it's a pretty long story! I was playing with Olaf, and his snow-cloud-thing made me want it to snow, but I couldn't bother you, so I took a handful and threw it away, like a snowball. Anyhow, I got a massive pile of snowballs, and I set them down, playing a snowball fight with Olaf. Then, one got wrapped around a stone, don't ask me how! And I threw it, and thankfully it didn't Olaf," Anna began, then hesitated for a long time.

"So what did it hit?" Elsa prompted.

"The window! The Royal stables window! It hit with a crash! And it's shattered! And I near gave Kristoff a heart attack! Please don't yell at me!" Anna begged, her knees now on the royal red carpet, which was prickling her. Ann's ocean blue eyes seemed to swim in a galloon of tears, which started to leak down her cheeks.

"Oh Anna! I know this is not the first time. Tell you what, I'll message the window-repairer commencing on Monday. It was an accident. And about Kristoff, all I can say is that he should get used to having heart attacks, I certainly have," Elsa lightly teased, beaming jauntily at her sister.

"Thanks for understanding, Elsa!" Anna gave her sister a quick hug, and bounced out of the room in her normal state.

"What are sisters for?" Elsa giggled, feeling up to work, now.

* * *

**A few months later...**

Elsa was eating at the breakfast table, when a ghastly-white figure appeared into the kitchen.

"Hi Anna!" Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Oh, hey Elsa," Anna muttered glumly. Anna was certainly not herself. Her cheeks were blemished with tear stains, her eyes were duller, and looked a pale grey, her hair was frizzing all over the place, and her freckles looked darker against her skin. There were black and blue bags under her eyes. Elsa knew there was something not right, and was too keen to find out.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Elsa said sardonically, passing Anna the rack of toast.

"Sorry, it's just that the ice harvesters have a new member," Anna mumbled sullenly.

"That's brilliant! More people to sell my element!" Elsa quipped, but looked serious when she saw Anna's gloom face.

Anna rolled her eyes, and sighed. Did she really have to explain every single detail to her sister? She was so upset, that every breath drew deep pain in between her lungs, chest and stomach. She just wanted to crawl and hide away, like Elsa had done thirteen years before.

"No! You don't get it! This one is a girl!" Anna divulged, slamming her toast down on the hard, oval, oaken table.

"Well, women are just as capable as men! I thought you were not so anti-feminist!" Elsa scolded her sister, fuming at what her sister just said.

"No! No! No! I think it is good that the ice harvesters are accepting women, but you see, Kristoff is her mentor. And she is really pretty, and I think she likes him!" Anna burst into a flood of tears, damping her already-soggy toast.

Elsa gasped at this behaviour. This was profoundly un-Annaish. Anna had never been so gloom, only when she, Elsa, shut her out, and when their parents passed away. Elsa's heart melted to see Anna so distraught, so she walked over to her sister, and put a friendly arm around her.

"Oh, Anna! I'm so sorry that I thought you were against women's liberties. And, I understand you feel a little bit jealous. But, if Kristoff truly loves you, he wouldn't drop you for the next pretty girl he sees. I mean he has been spending time with me, after all!" Elsa jested, pointing to her face.

Anan laughed, and hit her sister's arm. It was the first laugh Elsa got out of her that morning, and she felt rather proud. It was only a small chuckle, but in Elsa's books, it still counted.

"I'm serious, but your right. If he loves me he'll be loyal. Thanks Elsa! Now, I can meet up with him without being jealous!" Anna grinned, her spirit lifting up at once, she happily munched through the rest of her toast.

"What are sisters for?" Elsa grinned

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Ugh! Ugh!" Anna tossed and turned all night, she was having a dream, a bad dream. A nightmare. She had the same one for three nights now, and right this moment she needed help.

Anna got out of her warm and comfortable bed, and put her fleecy, emerald night-robe on, and stuffed her feet into matching slippers. She trudge out of her room and into the hall, looking at the familiar door, down the corridor. Anna had so longed to get in there for so long, now she was welcome to come in anytime she liked.

Still timid, Anna knocked politely at the door. Nothing stirred. Anna had got this answer so many times, and now she just felt more determined to wake her sister up. She banged five times at the door.

"Huh?" Elsa woke up with a jump, shooting ice-sprinkles everywhere. Too exhausted to thaw them, she got out of her bed, and opened the door, to see Anna, looking diffident and worried at the door.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa mumbled still half-asleep. Anna gave her a hard push, which made more icy flakes shoot out of her hand, and hit Elsa on the nose.

"Ow!" She yelped, but remembered it was at night, so it came like a strangled, whispering duck-like sound.

"Good you're awake! Did your nose freeze internally?" Anna asked, sounding concerned.

"No, but it hurts when a big dagger of ice spikes you in the nose!" Elsa complained rubbing her nose.

"May I come in?" Anna asked, still trembling rapidly.

"Sure!" Elsa, stood back, still rubbing her nose, to let her sister in.

Anna sat down at the edge of the bed, while Elsa sat beside her, looking at her carefully. She seemed scared, and petrified, as if she was afraid something may come and get her.

"So, what's up little sis?" Elsa asked sunnily, hoping to get a smile.

"Well, I-I-I keep having these horrible nightmares! Every night they come and it is the same one, over and over! I can't tolerate it anymore!" Anna wept into her night-robe, as Elsa consoled her.

"Hush, hush. Now, what are these ridiculous nightmares?" Elsa asked gently.

"I-it-it was when Hans betrayed me! It starts from there, then the image suddenly flashes to when I saw him, crowing over you with his sword, about to amputate your head. But, in this dream he does, before I can reach you and your dead, and then he turns to me and says, "Your turn!" And I can't run away, because my feet are frozen to the ground, but Kristoff saves me, however, his head is chopped off as well, and I'm alone with the monster, and just when he's about to chop off mine, but I wake up, my eyes streaming with tears and I'm in a pool of sweat! And…" Anna broke off, as she sobbed and sobbed, her night-robe becoming soaked right through.

"Now, now. I just received a letter from the King of the Southern Isles. He reassured that Hans is in imprisonment, for goodness know how long. Hans is locked up, and is only allowed out when it is completely secure and guards are beside him. He's only allowed out for two hours per day. I wanted to tell them to go away, but it would go against my Royalty, so I just sent a letter back saying that I'm please Hans is getting the punishment he deserves and just that sort of stuff," Elsa relieved her sister. Giving her a quick, tight hug.

"Really! Wow! I'm so dismissed from my woes. Thanks Elsa! But the dream is still hard to get away from," Anna put her head in her hands.

"Well, is there something that provoked it?" Elsa queried, noting everything under her white-blonde head.

"About three or four days ago, I noticed a poster that said about a carnival in the Sothern Isles, and everyone is welcome to attend. It also said that you'd be paying a visit! And I got scared," Anna explained, trying hard to remember.

"Nonsense! I never agreed to anything! I firmly wrote on the letter that I would _not ever_ go near the Southern Isles. The fool must have put that up anyway! I shall write a very firm and severe letter, saying that I will not attend the carnival under any circumstances. The jester must have wanted the people of Arendelle to think we're allies! Oh, far from it!" Elsa fumed angrily. Her face turned scorching red with pure wrath and rage.

"Elsa! There is ice growing on your finger-tips!" Anna alarmed, and jumped away.

"Oh, my! I apologise most earnestly! That happens when I'm enraged. Right, we'll both sign the letter, and burn that poster! I'd like to know who put it up there on the first place!" Elsa wondered out loud, her heart still thumping with ire.

"Thank you Elsa! You're the best sister in the whole wide world! May I sleep here tonight? I'm still immensely startled!" Anna asked politely.

"Of course! What are sisters for?" Elsa smiled, giving Anna another quick hug.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Anna was happily reading a book in her room, when she heard a slight knock at the door.

"Anna? May I come in?" A voice asked shyly.

"Sure! Come on in!" Anna tranquilly said, she wanted a break from reading anyway.

Elsa arrived, looking posed and regal as always. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back in a braided bun. Her crystal eyes were ever as warm and loving. Her cheeks had a healthy flush, and her shoulders were back in perfect posture. However, there was something between her dark eyebrows that rang disconcerted.

"What's up?" Anna asked calmly, as she noted the look.

"Well, it's silly, you know what, forget it," Elsa hung her head, turning her back to Anna, and stepping out the door.

"Wait! Come back! Tell me!" Anna pleaded, her voice now yearning and earnest.

Elsa, span around on the black heel of her boot, to see Anna yanking at her dainty hand.

"Please tell me!" Anna begged, pulling her sister over the snowy-white bed, and pushing her shoulders down until she sat down.

"Ow! Ow! Alright! I'll tell you!" Elsa shook her shoulders out of their lock, and took in a deep breath.

"Well, come on! I haven't got all day!" Anna impatiently prompted.

"Well, recently, I realised what I have been missing out with you for thirteen years. I feel hopelessly guilt-ridden, and it's really got me down, so I'm sort of blue. I just wish I'd been sensible enough to realise that shutting you out wasn't protecting you, it was just hurting you more!" Elsa explained, tears leaking down her cheeks, making them stained and rouge.

"There, there, Elsa! There is only one thing that can help that!" Anna hugged Elsa close, wiping her tears away.

"What's that?" Elsa sniffed, getting her handkerchief, and dapping her eyes and nose.

"Elsa?" Anna started, giving her sister one of her signature, mischievous grins.

"What?" Elsa asked, bewildered at her sister's grin and tone of voice.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked buoyantly, her eyes beaming with hopeful glory.

"Anna?" Elsa called, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes?" Anna prompted eagerly.

"Yes! I want to build a snowman!" Elsa smiled, grabbing her sister's dainty arm.

"And thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Elsa stated, giving her sister a firm hug.

"What are sisters for?" Anna giggled, returning the hug gratefully.

* * *

**Did you enjoy?  
I hope so!  
Tell me what you think, and if you like, there might be more one-shots like this on the way!  
****Until next time****-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


End file.
